This invention is directed to safety goggles in which corrective lenses set in a frame are held within the safety goggle assembly without the use of special attachments or accessory elements.
Heretofore safety glasses in combination with corrective lenses have been set forth in the prior art. Safety goggles with corrective lenses in a frame have been set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,146,295 and 5,371,555. These are cumbersome assemblies and require special or accessory means for securing the corrective lenses within the goggle assembly.